Annie x Ahri: The Discovery
by Master Shaco
Summary: When Annie met the most beautiful and most seductive woman for advice, it all changed.
1. Annie x Ahri: Meeting

Ahri is the most beautiful girl in the league. Everyone always wanted to make her theirs but Ahri got tired of the usual males and females of the league. She wanted something new.

Ahri was making her way to her dorm. She wanted to take a hot shower to relieve all her stress from her recent match. She locked the door and untied the strings. Her robe fell instantly revealing her black brassiere and black panty. She took them off and headed straight to the bathroom.

Meanwhile, Annie, The Dark Child wanted to talk to Ahri about talking to guys. She felt that Ahri would know because why not right? She knocked on the door and she heard no response. Ahri, coming out of the bathroom puts on a new set of black lingeries and puts on her robe. Once again, Annie knocked and Ahri opened the door.

They greeted each other and Ahri invited her to sit on her bed. Annie told her about her problems and Ahri was interested.

"Imagine if i was a boy, what would you do?" Ahri said, biting her lip.

"I would be shy and try to look away." Annie responded.

"No need to be shy hon". Just say what comes to your mind.

"I think you are very hot"

"Wow, well thats very sweet of you." Ahri gave a kiss on the cheek to Annie.

Annie was surprised. She didnt know what to do. "Wow your lips are so soft and you are very pretty."

Ahri smiled and said, "Thank you Annie, by the way, have you ever thought about liking a girl? like kissing her or anything?"

"Not much, but I would like to give it a try." Annie responded.

"Then close your eyes"

"Ok"

Ahri thought "maybe teaching this girl would be a wonderful experience"

Both eyes closed, Ahri leaned in and kissed Annie on the lips. Annie liked it that she leaned when Ahri pulled back. Ahri now kissed her again but this time, her tongue was inside of Annie's mouth. Annie can feel the sensation.

Can I take off your clothes? Ahri asked.

Annie nodded.


	2. Annie x Ahri: Learning New Things

Annie now fully naked began to lean in to Ahri and tried to kiss her again. Ahri pulled back and touched Annie in her pussy.

"That felt good, touch it again"

Ahri gently touched her pussy again. Annie wanted more of this. Ahri continued gently touching her pussy. Annie moaned in pleasure. They both sit up on the bed. Ahri set up Annie on the edge of the bed. Ahri stands up facing Annie and smiled.

Annie asked, "Why am i the only one naked?"

Yes, I'm gonna undress now, so dont be afraid. Ahri responded.

Ahri facing away from her. Took off her robe slowly while Annie covered her eyes. Annie then watched as the robe fell slowly sliding on Ahri's smooth silky white skin. Annie felt wet and curious.

Ahri then sat on Annie's lap and began grinding on her lap slowly. Ahri grabbed Annie's hands and began positioning ot on her perfect boobs. Annie got wetter as she circulated Ahri's mountains. Ahri moaned and Annie was enjoying the pleasure of touching her.

Ahri then faced Annie, dancing seductively while taking her bra off slowly. Annie surprised, and licked her lips. Noticing the body language, Ahri removed her bra and panties. Annie was enjoying the full view and Ahri was now completely naked.

"Wow you are very beautiful, I wonder why I didnt become friends with you."

"Trust me darling, you can see this everyday. Just come here. Ahri winked and bit her lip.

Ahri now sat on Ahri's lap grinding her pussy. Annie on the other hand, kissed Ahri's boobs with her tongue licking it in circles. Ahri surprised, in a hugging position with her arms and legs wrapped around Annie, decided to let her keep circling and grinding on her. Ahri moaned hard and leaned back. Annie somehow caught her and kissed her boobs, chest and neck. Ahri surprised with her strength as a child and also got horny because of this. While Ahri was still wrapped around Ahri with her arms and legs, Annie stood up pinned her against the wall.

Annie kissed her everywhere and sucked her boobs very slowly. Ahri was very wet at this point and grinded on Annie while pinned. For about 5 mins of grinding. Annie turned around and threw her on the bed. Now both on the bed, Ahri rolled on top of Annie and grinded slowly. Annie couldnt believe how hot Ahri is.

Ahri, on top of Annie grinded on her and Annie was so wet from this. Ahri went on to sit on Annie's face and began gyrating her hips. Annie licked Ahri's pussy so gently, her tongue like that of a cat. Sensations flowing through Ahri's body. Annie's tongue just explored within the suprisingly tight pussy of Ahri until it hit her g-spot, to which then Ahri came HARD.

The liquids just all over Annie's face. Both laid down, they thanked each other and Ahri told Annie that she could come to her room anytime.

"That was so great", Annie said.

"You're good at this, just come anytime", Ahri responded.

Annie then got dressed and left the room. Ahri, already naked decided to take a hot shower.

Annie then remembered that she forgot her stuffed bear, Tibbers, inside the room. Luckily the room was unlocked so Annie grabbed the stuffed bear and put it in her backpack.

But then she heard something.


	3. Annie x Ahri: The Best Lap Dance

Annie can her moaning sounds and that of which were coming from the bathroom. Annie slightly peeked through the opened bathroom door, and has gotten even more horny seeing Ahri wet.

Ahri was circling her boobs to which she moaned. Annie deciding whether to leave and not stare because she knew this was wrong. Ahri then remembered that she forgot to get a towel. Annie then rushed to the closet offering Ahri the towel.

Ahri was surprised Annie was still in her room. Annie explained that she had just forgotten Tibbers. Annie couldnt help but glance at the perfect figure naked and wet in front of her. Annie opened the towel, she spread it wide covering her face. Annie was ashamed of peeking on Ahri. Ahri then walked closer and closer to Annie. Annie felt Ahri's boobs through the towel to which she blushed. Ahri didnt move nor did Annie.

Ahri then wrapped the towel around herself. Annie was still looking away, closing her eyes also. Ahri then carried Annie towards the bed. Annie was surprised by the sudden action. Annie was in the same position, on the edge of the bed facing Ahri with only the bath towel covering her. Ahri asked Annie, "did you like seeing me moan in the bathroom?" Annie did not respond, staring at her chest while recalling Ahri's wet boobs being circled to which Ahri noticed. Ahri then thought of doing a lap dance for Annie to which she proceeded moving her waist side to side, dancing erotically in front of Annie. Annie was confused, although she liked it because Ahri was so hot. Ahri continued dancing erotically until spread her legs briefly, teasing Annie. Ahri then crouched down, slowly crawling towards Annie. Ahri then did (what every guy would've wanted to experience) the hottest move, she rolled over (in a kind of headstand position) her legs wrapped around Annie on the back while she pulled herself up to Annie resulting to Ahri sitting on Annie's lap face to face with her. Annie got so horny when Ahri did this and so she kissed Ahri's neck. Ahri was tickled and she grinded her pussy on Annie while Annie was kissing her body. Ahri then felt Annie's small hands grabbing her perfectly round boobs and giving them a squeeze. Ahri was so hot at this moment, while Annie also kissed and sucked on her tits.

Ahri then pushed Annie to lay down on the bed. Ahri laid down, turned her back on Annie to which Annie was confused. Ahri told Annie, "circle my semi-wet boobs, play with my pussy, my body is yours." Annie blushed and continued making out with Ahri while Annie's left hand was circling Ahri's left boob, and Annie's right hand on Ahri's wet pussy. She continued kissing every part of Ahri's face, neck and back. She also grabbed Ahri's boobs as this turned her on so much. Ahri grew so passionate about this and now turned to face Annie. Ahri, on top of Annie continued grinding her pussy on Annie. Ahri grabbed the dildo and signaled Annie to wear it and penetrate her. Annie wore it and immediately rushed to penetrate Ahri simultaneously grabbing Ahri's boobs. Annie left Ahri lost for words and she just kept moaning. Ahri got on all fours telling Annie to penetrate her from behind.

Annie was speechless about what was about to happen next.


End file.
